marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Sablinova (Earth-1048)
| Relatives = Ernst Sablinova (father); Unnamed grandfather | Universe = Earth-1048 | BaseOfOperations = Symkaria | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 125 lbs (56 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Silver | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Symkarian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mercenary, leader of Silver Sable International; former princess | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Symkaria | Creators = Jon Paquette; Benjamin Arfmann; Kelsey Beachum; Christos Gage; Dan Slott | First = | HistoryText = Early Life Silver Sablinova is the princess of the Eastern European nation of Symkaria. At some point during her early adulthood, her family's sovereignty over Symkaria was overtaken by a dictator, who established a totalitarian government in Symkaria. Due to this, the country fell into a bloody civil war, with Sable becoming one of the main helping hands of the rebel movement in the country, becoming the leader of the Silver Sable International, a company of guns-for-hire mercenaries founded by her grandfather, offering her services to anyone who paid well, using the money she raised to create her own technologies and weapons to help the rebels fight. Marvel's Spider-Man After the terrorist attack caused by Mister Negative and the Demons at the New York City Hall, and their increasing threat to the city, Mayor Norman Osborn hired Sablinova and her mercenaries to help protect New York City, as the police couldn't handle the Demons alone. During one of her operations, Sable goes to investigate a business operated by the Demons, and ends up crossing paths with Spider-Man. Knowing that Spider-Man could disrupt her operations in the city, Sable proceeds to capture him, warning him to not cross her path again. It is only through the intervention of Yuri Watanabe that she permits him to walk away, warning him that if he ever gets on her way again, she would apprehend him for good. As the Demons actions become more violent over time, Sable increases vigil in the city by setting up several outposts on avenues and alleys, looking for potential citizens who may have been corrupted by the Demons. When Dr. Morgan Michaels becomes the primary target by the Demons, due to him possessing the only existing sample of the Devil's Breath, Sable commands her team to escort him safely out of town, only for the escort team to be completely obliterated, and Dr. Michaels captured. This puts Sable on bad terms with Norman, who threatens to suspend her activities on the city. Weeks later, when the Devil's Breath was released on the city, Sable goes for a meeting with Norman Osborn on his private penthouse. Mary Jane Watson used the opportunity to sneak into the location in order to uncover information from his secret lab. As MJ is investigating Harry Osborn's bedroom, she overhears a conversation between Norman and Sable about the GR-27 Antidote, to which Norman himself wants to synthesize on a lab, with Sable wanting to escort him herself to the location, to which Norman replies that he would not be protected by her, due to her team failing on protecting the city. This enrages Sable, who goes to take a breath on the penthouse's balcony. This is when she hears noise coming from Norman's private lab, and goes to investigate, almost catching Mary Jane, who manages to run away soon afterwards. As Mary Jane is about to escape the penthouse, she is detected by one of Sable's mercenaries, and runs to another balcony. Sable tries to capture MJ, who becomes trapped. Sable tries to shoot her, forcing MJ to leap off the edge, just to be saved by Spider-Man. When Mister Negative kidnaps both Dr. Michaels and Norman, Sable goes to rescue both, crossing paths again with Spider-Man. The two strike a truce, as she can see that they are working toward a common goal, and she covers his back while he enters the lab. Later, Sable and her team help a badly injured Spider-Man by taking him for medical care at F.E.A.S.T. Sable later calls Spider-Man to let him know she is leaving the country. Seeing him in action and helping those who hate him has caused her to reflect on her own purpose, although her agents stay in New York due to being paid by Mayor Osborn. The City That Never Sleeps Months later, Hammerhead discovered and managed to acquire Sable tech left behind in New York after the Devil's Breath crisis, using it to arm his mafia and try to take over the city. Hammerhead also found something called "Project Olympus", a project made by Sable to create super soldiers using mechanical exoskeletons. Upon discovering that she had been stolen, Sable returns to New York City looking to retrieve her stolen equipment, and kill Hammerhead. Spider-Man, who was also after Hammerhead at the time, tried to convince Sable to work alongside him to take down Hammerhead once and for all. Sable agrees, but unbeknownst to Spider-Man, she secretly puts a tracker on his suit so she can track him down as he discovers more about Hammerhead's whereabouts. She eventually discovers through Spider-Man that Hammerhead is planning to meet her at the top of the Colexco Building in Midtown. Enraged, Sable flies with her hoverjet to the location despite Spider-Man's warning that she could be in danger, but his efforts are in vain as Sable is caught on a trap orchestrated by Hammerhead. After fighting together against Hammerhead's goons, Hammerhead himself appears, but now completely transformed on a cyborg by the Project Olympus. Both Spider-Man and Sable clash against him on an epic battle over the Park Avenue, but they are no match for Hammerhead, who tries to kill Spider-Man by pushing him him against the hoverjet's engine. Suddenly, Black Cat appears and saves Spider-Man by grabbing him away from the scene, leaving Sable alone to face Hammerhead. During the fight, the Hoverjet's engine fails, with the aircraft crashing on the ground below. Both Sable and Hammerhead survive the crash, but Sable is left unconscious, with Hammerhead using the opportunity to abduct her. Sable later awakens in one of Hammerhead's hideouts somewhere in the city sewers. There, she is tortured by Hammerhead's goons with the goal to extract information about more of her guns and tech. She eventually is found and Saved by Spider-Man, who managed to track her down. Once more, they agree to help each other against Hammerhead, but not only before they have to fight a horde of goons that were on the hideout. After that, Spider-Man reveals to Sable a pen drive that Black Cat gave him earlier, that could contain important information on how to defeat Hammerhead once and for all. Upon browsing through the data on a nearby computer terminal, they discover that to defeat Hammerhead, they would need to melt down his steel forehead with massive heat. Together, they go to Sable's secret New York base on the Hudson River where she claims to have the necessary apparatus to defeat Hammerhead. Arriving there, Spider-Man helps Sable to set a powerful laser on one of her hoverjets, so they can use it to melt Hammerhead's forehead, but are interrupt by the same. A fight ensues, with Spider-Man fighting him on the ground while Sable uses the laser directly on his forehead. After a long fight, Sable manages to defeat Hammerhead by crashing her hoverjet directly on him. She then says farewell to Spider-Man, thanking him for helping her, and that without his aid, she wouldn't be able to help her people back in Symkaria. As she is about to depart, she gives Spider-Man a ride to back to Manhattan. Sable later returns to Symkaria with her now retrieved tech to help the rebels. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Silver Sable of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Silver Sable International Equipment | Transportation = * Silver Sable International Vehicles * Hoverjets | Weapons = * Dual Pistols | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shooting Category:Businesspeople Category:Pilots Category:Teleporters Category:2018 Character Debuts